1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the golf club art and particularly to golf club putters with mallet type heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior known golf club putters fall generally into two classes, namely, the narrow blade type and the large head mallet type. Each have disadvantages. The blade type putter is easily misaligned in both horizontal and vertical planes having little sole area to guide the golfer in addressing the ball. The large head mallet type putter, on the other hand, has a large sole area that can rest on the putting surface in addressing the ball but this enhances dragging against the putter surface to spoil the putt. Both the blade and mallet putters when tilted toward or away from the golfer and scuffed against the putter surface will turn or twist the putting face just before or during impact of the ball and propel the ball at an angle to the desired line of putt. The present invention now eliminates the disadvantages of both blade and and mallet type putters by providing a front to rear elongated putter head with a minimal sole portion that can be rocked transversely through a wide angle without any scuffing causing the putter head to twist or turn and at the same time providing an elongated front to rear sighting axis positioning the putting face normal to the line of putt.